Where Are You?
by Tasaika
Summary: Completed! Athrun and Cagalli are in a serious car accident and are severely injured. When Cagalli finally awakens from her coma she finds out that Athrun, her beloved companion is dead. Many years later she sees him again…AxC!
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

My first fic… be nagging my self for a long time to start one but never had enough brain power to think of one. Anyway here is the first chapter hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCharacter Infoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters )

Cagalli /17/  
Athrun /18/

Miriallia / 17/  
Dearka /18/

Lacus/17/  
Kira/18

Yzak/18/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWhere are you? Chapter1: Awakenxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun and Cagalli are in a serious car accident and are severely injured. When Cagalli finally awakens from her coma she finds out that Athrun, her beloved companion is dead. Many years later she sees _him _again…

Flashback

Cagalli and Athrun were walking down the street after have gone out to dinner. They walked hand in hand as the proceeded to their car.

When they arrived at the car Athrun leaned over and kissed Cagalli's forehead. He pulled back and helped her into the car and briskly walked over to the driver's side of the car.

He started the car and proceeded to drive back to their apartment. As they were turning the last corner to their home, a large transport truck came speeding directly at them. Everything went black as the two vehicles collided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber eyes slowly blinked as she adjusted her eyes to the bright light that was shining in her face. She tried to sit up but she couldn't find the strength to do it.

A girl with short auburn hair and deep blue eyes had notice that her friend had awaken. She quickly woke the other four people that were sleeping peacefully in the chairs beside her. The auburn hair girl known as Miriallia walked over to her friend's aid and carefully helped Cagalli sit up.

Cagalli had fifteen stitches across her forehead, her arm was in a cast, and she had many small scrapes and bruises that were on her arms and legs.

"Mir, Where am I?" Cagalli said shakily.

"You're at the hospital, and yes it's me" she said expressionless.

The remaining four people in the room had awakened and were now over by Cagalli's side.

The one closest to Miriallia had blonde wavy hair and a deep skin tone with purple eyes (Dearka). The person beside him had platinum blonde that was shoulder length with sparkling blue eyes (Yzak). At the end of Cagalli's bed were girl with long pink hair with baby blue eyes, she was beside a man with short brown hair and plum eyes.

They all had a very somber looks on there faces as they knew that what they had to tell her would break her heart.

"Hey everyone" Cagalli said gloomily as she was trying to remember what had happened to her to get her in the hospital in the first place.

No one responded. The man with the short brown hair known as Kira final broke the silence.

"Cagalli, do you remember what happened"

Cagalli shook her head.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" The blonde said slowly.

Again, there was no answer.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" she repeated, as her voice was starting to rise.

The pink haired girl bent over and whispered in Kira's ear"

'Fine, it only right that she knows what happened" Kira said sadly

The other all looked a Kira shocked at what he had said.

"You were in a very bad car accident. The driver was drunk and crashed into your car. The doctors say that you were lucky to make it out of it alive. You have a bad concussion and you have lost some of your memory but not much. Your arm was crushed and is broken in several places, and your forehead has stitches from when you hit the dashboard from the impact which also caused the concussion. You've also been in a coma for a week. "stated Kira.

Cagalli was shocked, she didn't know what to say, all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Can you leave me alone for a while" said Cagalli.

Everyone nodded and left.

Cagalli turned over on her side so she could see out the window and the beautiful starry night. She sat there pondering her thoughts trying to out pieces it together. About half an hour later she fell asleep.

From out side her room her friends where secretly spying on her to make sure didn't do anything dramatic.

When they noticed she was sleeping they left to find something to eat. They found a small restraint a block away from the hospital.

As they were seated they picked up there menu and browsed the selection.

"I think we should have told her about Athrun" Miriallia said, looking up from her menu.

Everyone looked at Miriallia, shocked.

"I don't think that would have been a good idea" Lacus said gloomy (AKA pink hair girl).

"Yeah, she right Miriallia, Athrun was everything to Cagalli it would break her heart" Kira said sadly.

Everyone had to agree, they always where the perfect couple in there eyes. Everybody sighed as the waitress came over to take there orders.

As they ate the meals no one said much as they were pondering there thoughts thinking of what they would do next.

They finished their meal and paid there bill and where now headed back to the hospital to check on Cagalli.

When they reached the hallway to Cagalli's room they all heard a glass shattering scream. They all knew who that screamed belonged to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx30 minutes beforexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after Cagalli had fallen asleep she started to dream…..

It was the day of the crash and Athrun had taken Cagalli out to dinner. They shared a perfect evening as they ate and talked. They were both happy that they could get out for a little bit. Together they walked to their car and had both gotten in.

When they turned the corner the headlights on the oncoming vehicle was intense as they got closer and closer each second. It all happened slowly as the crash happened….. Cagalli screamed…

Suddenly she was shook awake. Her eyes whipped open to see her four friends looking down at her with worried expressions.

Cagalli was slick with sweat and on the edge of her bed about to fall off.

Cagalli move to a comfortable position as she remembered the dream that she just had.

"Cagalli are you okay" Lacus asked uneasily.

"Cagalli looked up at her friends.

"Where's Athrun?"

Her friends all looked hesitant waiting for someone else to say it.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli, but Athrun's dead" stated Miriallia sadly…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTo be continuedxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two house later, sorry for all the idioms my vocabulary ran away TT Anyway please read and review!

TIP! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! . Now R+R!


	2. Chapter 2: Parties and Sadness

I had lots of free time today so I was able to get the 2nd chapter done ! Hope you enjoy :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /17/  
Athrun /18/

Miriallia / 17/  
Dearka /18/

Lacus/17/  
Kira/18

Yzak/18/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWhere are you? Chapter2: Sadness and PartiesXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashback from Previous ChapterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli looked up at her friends.

"Where's Athrun?"

Her friends all looked hesitant waiting for someone else to say it.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli, but Athrun's dead" stated Miriallia sadly…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli sat there frozen to the spot, her eyes wide with shock and sadness. Moments later she broke down into fit of tears and sobs.

All her friends could do was watch and try to comfort there sadden friend.

_Crash  
That was you and me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound_

Miriallia brought a chair over to Cagalli's bedside and whispered soothing words to her, to try and calm her down. After what seem to be an endless steam of tears, Cagalli final cried herself to sleep.

That night Cagalli dreamt of crash again and was once again shook awake by her worried friends.

_Crash  
Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free_

Cagalli broke down again into another fit of tears and sobs.

Mir watched sadly as her friend sobbed uncontrollably. Noticing his girlfriend sadness, Dearka embraced her, hoping it would comfort her. Miriallia leaned her head on Dearka's chest and sighed heavily as she watched Cagalli cry.

_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world_

"Can I be left alone for a while?" Cagalli murmured.

Everyone look at her before reluctantly leaving hoping that that there blonde fiend would be okay.

_Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
Cause who we were  
Is gone forever_

Cagalli sat up with some difficulty, before turn to look out the window. The sky was a light midnight blue color that reassembled a lot like Athrun's hair color.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the good times she had shared with Athrun before the crash. Silent tears were now falling down her cheeks.

_Crash  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free_

"Why, Why did you have to die" she whispered sadly.

She opened her eyes and looked out the window to see that the sun was now rising. Cagalli sighed heavily as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world_

She started pondering her thoughts once again, when she started thinking about how Athrun could be dead. Then she released that she didn't feel empty like he was gone, but she still felt like he was very much alive. She couldn't put her finger on it but she had a gut feeling that Athrun was still alive no matter how impossible it sounded.

When she couldn't stay awake no longer she drifted asleep.

Cagalli awoke several hours later to an empty room which she found quite odd. She sat up right to get a better view but found nothing but a try of food and a note.

_Sorry we weren't there when you woke up, had to go take care of some things. We'll be back soon._

_From Mir 3 _

_Ps: Please eat! You need your strength._

Cagalli looked over at the food on the table. It looked delicious but she didn't feel like eating anything.

She laid back down are looked up at the ceiling and sigh lightly.

"I know your still out there, I know you are, but _where are you_?" she mumbled.

"Moments later her friend came in carrying many bags and gifts.

"Happy Birthday Cagalli!" they all shouted.

Cagalli was bewildered and confused "Why would they think today is my birthday is today when it isn't for another week" she thought.

"My birthday? That's not for another week" Cagalli said aloud.

"No, your birthdays today! You were in a coma for a week, even though it might have felt like a few hours passes" said Lacus happily as she clasped her hands together.

"Ohya…. Thanks you guys" Cagalli said cheerfully, a slight smile forming on her face.

The others just stared at her as if she had a third eye. It had been a mere day since her boyfriend's death and she was already smiling. Miriallia looked at her friend worriedly. Something wasn't right and wanted to find out what it was but right now was not the right time to bring it up, she would have to ask her later.

Dearka, Yzak, Kira, Lacus, and Miriallia starter putting up decorations for the party as they agreed that Cagalli she stay in bed seeing how she was still too weak to walk.

When Miriallia went to clear Cagalli's bedside table she noticed the untouched food and frowned.

"I see you didn't eat" she said disappointedly as she looked over at Cagalli.

"No, I didn't feel like eating anything when I woke up" said Cagalli looking up at the ceiling.

"Well you should be eating, you need your strength to get well" she said, choosing her words carefully, making sure not to remind her about Athrun.

"I'll try and eat something later when I'm feeling better" Promised Cagalli.

"Okay" Miriallia replied happily as she picked up the tray.

I'm going to bring this to the cafeteria and then if everything is ready when I get back we can start this party" she said as she walked out of this room.

A few minutes later Miriallia returned to see that everything was set and ready to go.

She started by opening her gifts that everyone had bought for her.

Kira and Lacus had given her a dress with matching accessories. Cagalli wanted to protest so badly but it was a gift, what more could she say?

Miriallia and Dearka gave her deep emerald teardrop shape pendent necklace that resembled Athrun's eye color. This was Cagalli's favorite gift.

Yzak gave her a T-shirt that said BAD ASS. Which Cagalli was shocked that they even made T-shirts like it, but she like it nevertheless.

The party continued for several more hours before they new it was almost 12am and the nurses where asking them to keep the noise down since other patients were trying to get there rest.

Cagalli told her friends that they should go back to there homes since they had been by her side for the last week.

Her friends cleaned up the room and left Cagalli, promising that they would be back the tomorrow morning.

When here friends had left Cagalli was feel exhausted so she laid down and fell asleep.

After Cagalli had fallen asleep a large dark figure appeared in her doorway, grinning evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTo be ContinuedXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another cliffy >. ! and my vocabulary is still waiting to be found T.T

Please read and Review!

Song : Hilary Duff, Crash World.


	3. Chapter 3: Road to Recovery

Nothing to say except ,hope you enjoy this chapter and Please READ AND REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /17/  
Athrun /18/

Miriallia / 17/  
Dearka /18/

Lacus/17/  
Kira/18

Yzak/18/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWhere are you? Chapter3: Road to RecoveryXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Cagalli awoke she noticed, that most of her bruises and scrapes where now healed, but she still felt sore. She couldn't see her forehead so she couldn't tell if she it was healing. Her arm was still in cast and hurt when ever she tried to move it

Seeing how she didn't eat anything yesterday, Cagalli was now starving but could not do anything about seeing how she was still too weak to walk. She would have to wait and hope that her friends would arrive soon.

Moments later the door opened.

"Hey guys what took you?" said Cagalli, but she was shocked to see that it wasn't her friends but a nurse.

"Time for your check up brat" the nurse replied rudely.

Cagalli was shocked, and furious at being called a brat. Cagalli glared over at the nurse which was now setting up her wheelchair.

"If that nurse doesn't watch her mouth she will be the one needing the wheelchair" thought Cagalli angrily.

The nurse tried to help Cagalli into the wheel chair but Cagalli brushed her off since she was being to rough with her broken arm.

The nurse pushed her to the X-ray room and x-rayed her arm to see if her arm was healing properly. She then wheeled her back to her room, and told her that a doctor would be in soon.

Moments after the nurse left the doctor came in.

He checked Cagalli's breathing, and that her fore head was healing. He then exited the room and came back a few minutes later holding her x-ray that she had just had taken.

"You're doing very well after coming out of a crash like that" he sad happily.

"Continue eating healthy foods and try and get use to walking again along with lots of rest" he said standing up.

"Do you know if anyone besides me came in the same night from a car crash?" she asked looking over at the doctor.

"No, you were the only one, why?"

"Oh no reason" she said, faking a smile.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll be back in three days to do another check up to see if you can go home anytime soon." He said as he was walking out the door.

As the doctor was walking out her friends came in.

Cagalli quickly scanned each one of them to see if any of them were carrying food. Luckily Miriallia had a tray in her hands.

"Miriallia handed the tray to Cagalli as she quickly dug in.

Her friends watched in astonishment as she devoured everything in under a minute.

"Got anymore?" She said happily.

"No, but I can go back down to the cafeteria and get some more for you if you like" Miriallia said.

"Sure that would be great!"

"Okay" Miriallia said happily as she took the tray from Cagalli and walked toward the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can"

"I'm going to go with her" Dearka said heading towards the door and quickly turning the corner before anyone could object.

In the room, there was a long awkward silence.

"Soooo, how did you guys find out that I was in the hospital?" Cagalli asked shyly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The evening of the day after the crash._

"Kira, dinner is ready" Lacus shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a moment, I just need to see what the news is about today"

"_Yesterday a drunk driver of a large transport truck crashed into blue Honda Civic…"_

"Mmmm, that's the same color and car that Athrun and Cagalli has" thought Kira unaware of what he was about to see.

"_When rescue forces arrived at the scene, both occupiers of the blue Honda Civic were in critical condition. Both were rushed to Seed Hospital. "_

Kira sat there frozen to the spot as the TV showed a of his twin sister being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Kira, d…" Lacus had walked into the room and seen Cagalli being loaded into an ambulance on the TV

"_We have new info that has just been release earlier today. One passenger of the blue Honda Civic is currently in a coma, as for the other passenger died on the way to the hospital..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEndXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how we found out that you were in the hospital" ended Kira sadly.

A long awkward silenced followed after Kira finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBack to Miriallia and DearkaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mir! Wait up!" panted Dearka who was running to catch up to her.

Miriallia stopped and waited for Dearka to catch up.

"Thanks" He said as he caught his breath.

Miriallia said nothing and continued walk. Then Dearka noticed the worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Its just Cagalli, its been two days since we told her about Athrun's death and she's already acting like nothing happened." Miriallia said sadly.

"Well, have you asked her about it yet?"

"No I haven't had any time to talk to her privately" Miriallia said as she walked into the cafeteria.

"We'll I'll see what I can do to get you some privacy" he said happily.

"Really? Thanks, I'd like that" Miriallia replied gladly.

"We should hurry and get this food back to her"

"Yeah" said Dearka, snaking an arm around Miriallia's waist and walking towards Cagalli's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBack to Cagalli and OthersXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The long silence continued as her friends were trying to figure out Cagalli's reaction from what Kira just said. Which didn't seem to have change from start till finish.

Then Dearka and Miriallia entered the room and everyone became lively again.

Miriallia handed Cagalli the tray. Cagalli started to eat slowly as she thought of what Kira said. No matter what way she put it together, it didn't fit.

"You guys must be hungry" Dearka said as he looked over at Lacus, Kira, and Yzak.

"Yeah, now that you mention it I could go for a bite to eat." Kira said.

"Well why don't we head down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat" Dearka said, hoping that they would agree.

"Sure" They all said synchronized.

They all head to the door, saying quick goodbyes to Cagalli.

"I'm going to stay behind for a minute or two" Miriallia said.

After everyone had left, Miriallia finally had her chance to speak to Cagalli privately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next Time XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Overall a Pretty Uneventful chapter BUT I promise the next one is going to be MORE intresting (but it gonna be a little short, BUT it will be intresting) .

I know alot of you are probably wondering what happened to the large dark figure. Think of him like a stalker for now XD , He will be back...

Anyway thats all I have to say for now, hope you like my fic sofar !


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

A very short chapter, but it outta help you understand where I'm coming from a bit bit more.

Also, people, you are confused about ANYTHING, write a review or send me a message telling me what your confused about, other wise I have no idea what I can do to get you to understand.

Anyway heres the 4th Chapter hope you enjoy, and please gimme more Review whether its good or bad! I can take it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /18/  
Athrun /18/

Miriallia / 17/  
Dearka /18/

Lacus/17/  
Kira/18

Yzak/18/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWhere are you? Chapter 4: HopeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashback from Previous ChapterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all walked to the door, saying quick goodbyes to Cagalli.

"I'm going to stay behind for a minute or two" Miriallia said.

After everyone had left, Miriallia finally had her chance to speak to Cagalli privately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miriallia turned to Cagalli.

"We need to talk" she said with a worried expression.

"What about?" Cagalli said, confused by her friends actions, and was now setting her tray on the night table beside her.

"How can you act so carefree when Athrun is dead?" Miriallia said unaware that her voice was rising with every word.

"Simple, I don't believe he's dead" Cagalli said, waiting to see the reaction of her friend.

Miriallia's expression dropped.

"but before you think I'm in denial or crazy or anything else please let me explain." pleaded Cagalli.

"Okay" Miriallia said slowly still a bit worried at what she said.

"Well the day after the day that you guy had told, I finally calmed down and started to think. I then realized that I didn't feel empty like when you lost someone close to you. You know like if you broke up with some one or something like that? Do you follow?" She glanced over at Miriallia.

Miriallia slowly shook her head, not really knowing what to think.

"Okay, so after that I asked the doctor this morning if anyone else had come to this hospital from the car crash the same night. He said I was the only one. Then later today while you went to get my food, I asked Kira how you guys found out that I was in a hospital. He said that we was watching TV when they heard that Athrun and I have been sent here except Athrun 'died' on the way here"

"What your point there?" Miriallia said, speaking for the first time since Cagalli had started.

"The pieces don't fit."

"How so"

"Well the doctor said that I was the only one to come in, but Kira said that both of us (her and Athrun), where sent here, even though he supposedly died on the way here, he should have still reached the hospital sooner or later"

"That's all I'm going on for now, hopefully when I can get out of here I can find out more things that will prove or disprove my theory."

"I see where your coming from but please promise me one thing, don't get your hopes up to high, I don't want to see you get hurt when things don't come out as you want them to. "

"I won't " promised Cagalli.

"Thanks" Miriallia said as the others came in, back from grabbing something to eat.

By now, it was already night time, so hers friends headed back home promising to be back tomorrow.

When they left Cagalli turned to face the window as she gazed up at the moon.

"Where are you Athrun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMeanwhileXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young man was sitting on the window sill was looking up at the moon.

He had deep emerald eyes, and midnight blue hair. His head was wrapped with bandages and was heavily bruised and his left arm was in a cast.

"Cagalli…" we whispered to the moon. Silent tears falling down his face as he buried his head in his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mauahahahahaha, Athrun's alive!-dances-

Told you this chapter would be intresting, but with very good news comes bad news, I'm gonna be super busy tomorrow so probablyI won't be able to update (well I might if I have enough time to get the rough draft done tonight , so all I would have to do it edit it tomorrow).

Anyway, for anyone thats confused about how Athrun is alive when he was prenouced dead you'll find out in the chapters to come!

That's All for now! Please read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Back Home

Not much to say, but :

This chapter is going to be moving fast at the beginning but it'll slow down on the next chapter.

and

"Hope you like this chapter, please read and review!"

Also, Cari asked a good question. She was wondering how long this story is gonna be.

Well it is going to be 18 fun fullfilled, action packed, shocking, sad chapters! XD

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /18/  
Athrun /18/ - Alive! 3

Miriallia / 17/  
Dearka /18/

Lacus/17/  
Kira/18

Yzak/18/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWhere are you? Chapter 5: Back HomeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 days later_

The next three days went quickly, Cagalli's strength had returned fast and she was able to walk a day after her check up. Cagalli had also returned to her normal feisty self.

The doctor came in that after noon and removed the stitches and x-rayed her arm. He left the room and came back ten minutes later with the x-ray in hand.

He held it up to the light and examined it before sitting down in a chair, jotting notes down on his clipboard.

"Your progress is amazing, Cagalli"

"You can be discharged from the hospital as early as tomorrow"

"You arm is healing well to, so you will have to come back in four weeks so we can remove the cast."

"Sounds great" she said, as she walked over to her bedside.

"I was starting to wonder if I would ever get out of here" she said jokingly.

The doctor chucked and left the room.

Later in the day her friends stopped by for a quick visit to see if she was going to be discharged anytime soon.

When she told them that she would able to go home tomorrow they were all elated, and told her that they would come pick her up at lunch.

After they left Cagalli sat on the edge of her bed staring out the window as she so many times before.

She sighed heavily before laying down pondering thoughts. She sighed once again before falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning she started packing. Half way through Miriallia had come up to the hope looking for her.

Miriallia helped her finish packing before grabbing her bag and took it to the car, while Cagalli went to get her belongings at the nurse's station.

She quickly walked to the entrance of the hospital to see Dearka and Miriallia waiting for her patiently. She slid into the back seat, careful not to hit her broken arm on anything.

They drove her back to her and Athrun's apartment.

"Are you going to be okay?" Miriallia said.

"Yeah I'll be fine" She said happily.

"Okay, call me if you need me"

Cagalli grabbed her luggage in one hand and headed towards the stairs to her apartment. When she reached the top of the stairs she set her luggage down and dug around in her pocket to find her keys. She pulled them out and unlocked the door.

She walked into the living the living room which was extremely dusty since no one had been there for almost to weeks to dust it.

She set her luggage down and walked over to the couch. She sat down and looked at her surrounding sighing heavily as old memories played in her mind.

She got up and walked over to the kitchen looking for a bite to eat. She opened the fridge to see rotten fruit and vegetables, and green milk. Seeing that, she lost her appetite and decided to go unpack.

She walked back to the living room to grab her luggage and headed towards her bedroom.

She opened the door and laid her suitcase on the bed and began to unpack. When she finished she headed out to grab something to eat, since nothing in the apartment looked editable.

When she returned she sat down on the sofa and looked around at the dusty mess. She picked up her home and dialed Miriallia number .

"Hello, Miriallia Haww speaking"

"Hey Mir"

"Cagalli?"

"Yeah it's me"

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine"

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, say could you come over tomorrow and help me clean this place up"

"Sure I'd be glad to."

"Thanks, you can drop by whenever you'd like"

"Okay,

"Okay, thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow."

"K, Till then, Bye"

"Bye"

Cagalli hung up the phone and walked to her bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas and walked to her bathroom to get ready for bed. She walked out of the bathroom and fluffed her comforter before sliding under the covers. A few minutes later she dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning she got up, she got a shower and changed just in time to greet Miriallia.

"Hey, you hear a lot earlier then I expected" Cagalli said, waving for Miriallia to come in.

"Yeah, I hope it not a problem" Miriallia said walking into the entrance and taking off her shoes.

"No its not, I'm just glad that you could come." Cagalli said walking down the hallway towards the living room.

"Whoa, I can see why you need my help cleaning this place up" Miriallia said, as she walked into the living room. She ran her finger across to the TV to see that her finger gathered a large amount of dust.

"Well let's get started, shall we?" Miriallia said happily.

Cagalli ran into the kitchen and came back carrying a large buckets filled with cleaners, dusters, rags, garbage bags, glass cleaners, deodorizers, she set the bucket on the floor then left the room and came back carrying a vacuum.

She set the bucket on the floor and ran out of the room again, bringing back two aprons.

"Here, you're going to want this" said Cagalli, throwing an apron over to Miriallia.

Cagalli picked up a duster and started dusting off the TV, while Miriallia took a rag and a bottle of glass cleaner and started wiping the dust off the glass coffee table.

After they finished the living room they headed to the kitchen.

They started by cleaning out all the cupboards and wiped them down so they looked new. Then they went over to the fridge which was a complete disaster. They ended up throwing everything out that was in the fridge. After they finished the fridge they wiped the table and chairs down, and washed the counter. When they were done they went on to the next room.

Hours later they finally finished and decided to go treat them selves to some ice cream.

On the way back Cagalli dropped Miriallia off at her apartment

"Thanks for all you help Mir, I really appreciated it"

"No problem, I'm always happy to help wherever I can." Miriallia replied cheerfully.

"Well, Thanks again, I'll call you tomorrow" said, Cagalli smiling.

"Okay, see you" Miriallia said, smiling toothily.

After Cagalli dropped Miriallia off, Cagalli decided to go to the grocery store. At the grocery store she bought enough food to restock her cupboards and fridge.

When she got back, she put everything away in the appropriate places before grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next Time XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another uneventful chapter... XP

Anyway for those of you that were hoping for more Athrun , he won't be back for another chapter or two (T.T)

also... ummmm

OH! Sorry for the wait for this update, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to update tommorrow either since I'm going to busy agian...

Anyway thats all for this chapter hoped you enjoyed!

Please Read and review! PPLLEEAASSEEE! .begs... XD


	6. Chapter 6: Research

Okay ! Sorry for the boringness of my last chapter but I promise it will get really really really really intresting soon (I think is 2 or 3 chapters from now) !  
but anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please read and review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /18/  
Athrun /18/

Miriallia / 17/  
Dearka /18/

Lacus/17/  
Kira/18

Yzak/18/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 6: ReaseachXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Cagalli got up and made herself a quick breakfast before sitting down at her desk to start her research , looking for any proof that proved Athrun was still alive.

She booted her computer and started to search for anything related to the inccident. She first pulled up an online news broadcast. She opened the file, tapping her finger on the desk waiting patiently for the video to play.

"_Where here live on the scene, where two vehicles have just collide, one being a large transport truck the other being a Honda Civic. Right now rescue forces are trying disparately to retrieve the bodies from the destroyed Honda Civic." _

_Video footage shows different angles of the rescue forces trying to create a path way to get into car. _

"_Oh, it looks like on one side the rescue forces have been able to reach one of the passengers, right now they are checking his pulse to see that he's still alive."_

_A picture shows of Athrun being lifted out of the car and being put on a stretcher and a paramedic checking his pulse_

"_Yes, it is confirmed that he is still alive and is being sent to Seed Hospital. I also have confirmation that the other passenger in the Honda Civic is also being sent to Seed Hospital. This is all for tonight, we will have more on this situation tomorrow night. This is Shiho Hahnenfuss signing off__" _

Cagalli closed the window and click the one that was labeled for the next day.

"_And now over to Shiho Hahnenfuss for the continuation report of the tragic car crash from yesterday." a male reporter stated.  
_

"_Hello this is Shiho here, bringing you the latest news about the incident. We were told that the driver of the transport truck has minor injuries and was under the influence of alcohol, he had been sentenced to jail for six months. We've also been told that one of the passengers that was in the car died on the way to the hospital, while the other one remains in a coma still in critical condition…."_

The video clip ended abruptly. Cagalli sat there with a dazed look on her face not knowing what to think.

She didn't notice any new info, and all it did was confirmed what she already knew from Kira. Cagalli sighed heavily before getting up and walking over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

She returned with a can of Pepsi and continued to search. This time she thought she'd try her luck with newspapers.

She started bringing up papers and reading them quickly, looking for any new information.

"_Major Car Accident! Two people in critical condition. Both sent to Seed Hospital_

_Last night there was a major collision on Main Street. We have been told that two people were sent to Seed hospital in critical condition. The cause of the accident at this time is still unknown but they suspect it was because of a drunk driver…._

_Dead or Alive? _

_Two people have been rushed to Seed Hospital in critical not much info is known at this time but we will have more info on this tragedy as we receive it. _

_(The next continuation piece of this article)_

_Earlier in the day we were told that one of the passengers has died on the way of the hospital. The other person that was also rushed to the hospital is in a coma still in critical condition. _

_Car Crash!_

_Yesterday a drunk driver of a large transport truck crashed into blue Honda Civic. When rescue forces arrived at the scene, both occupiers of the blue Honda Civic were in critical condition. Both were rushed to Seed Hospital. We have new info that has just been release earlier today. One passenger of the blue Honda Civic is currently in a coma, as for the other passenger died on the way to the hospital._

The list went on and on but they always said the same thing.

Cagalli sighed and walked to her bedroom. She flopped on her bed and began thinking trying to find some way to find proof that Athrun was alive.

"Think Cagalli think" she thought.

After an hour of brainstorm (having come up with nothing) she was hungry and it was almost 8 o'clock. Surprised at the time Cagalli made herself a large dinner, since she didn't eat any lunch and had a small breakfast.

By the time she had eaten and put everything way it was 9 o'clock. She decided to get a shower before heading off to bed. She grabbed a plastic bag and elastic before heading off to the bathroom.

She sat on the bed looking out the window before lying down and drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next Time XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yesh, another boring chapter, and a lil fast moving, but I promise that it'll slow down get really really intresting and shocking soon!

It going to be a really shocking ending but thats all I gonna say , Mauahahaha!

Anyway hang in there with the boring chapters there is only one more left, (in my opinion) but maybe for you it might be a bit more intresting. XD

Thats all for now, hope you like this fic so far!

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Sadness

A new chapter ! Kinda sad though ...

Anyway hope you enjoy and please read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /20/  
Athrun /20/

Miriallia / 19/  
Dearka /20/

Lacus/19/  
Kira/20/

Shiho/19/  
Yzak/20/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 7: SadnessXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 year 11 months 3 week 5 days later**

Events that have happened

Cagalli's cast is now off and feels a slight amount of pain in her lower left arm when she clenches and unclenches her fists. (Her arm didn't heal properly when she left the hospital)

Cagalli has come to numerous dead ends in her search for Athrun.

Kira and Lacus are engaged.

Dearka and Miriallia are also engaged.

Shiho and Yzak are dating. (Met at a bar one and a half years ago)

Shiho is now longer a news reporter got fired when she beat her assistant to a pulp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli was walking down the street to meet Miriallia, Lacus and Shiho at a small restaurant for lunch. When she arrived she sat down at a table and waited patiently for Miriallia, Lacus and Shiho to arrive. Soon after she arrived, a young waiter came over to take her order and briskly walked off behind the counter.

Cagalli stared out the window and noticed that it was snowing, but didn't surprise her much since it was December 29th and it had been a cold winter.

Cagalli noticed a couple walking down the street laughing and giggling which reminded her of Athrun. She clenched and unclenched her hand which always reminded her of the day where her life took a turn for the worst. She had spent hours upon hours of time searching for him but it always lead to a dead end. She sighed heavily as she remembered the time three years ago when her and Athrun where out side in the snow laughing and giggling away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun and Cagalli where walking down the street when it started to snow. They were walking back home after going to buy some groceries.

Cagalli had ran ahead trying to catch snowflakes in her mouth when she had slipped and fell in a pile of snow.

Athrun chuckled as he saw Cagalli covered head to toe in snow.

"Can't you walk without falling?" he chuckled.

"It's slippery out!" Cagalli retorted pouting slightly.

"I was just kidding" Athrun said, chuckling once again

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me up!" shouted Cagalli.

Athrun pulled her out of the snow and helped brush some of the snow that was sticking to her off.

"Sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay" she smiled as she brushed the remaining snow off.

After that they walked home together, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli sighed as she unclenched her fist one more time. Her expression dropped as she remembered the good times she had with Athrun.

Just then the waitress came back with her order and soon after Miriallia, Lacus and Shiho arrived but Cagalli was to busy thinking of old memories to even noticed that her friends had arrived.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Shiho asked, noticing the expression on her face.

Cagalli came back to reality and noticed her three friends standing in front of her.

"Oh, Nothings wrong" She smiled, lying to her three closest and most trusted friends.

"When did you guys get here?" She asked, hoping that they weren't standing there very long.

"We just got her" Miriallia replied cheerfully and she took off her coat and sat down. Shiho and Lacus did the same and sat down. The waitress came and took their orders and returned a few minutes later to deliver their meals.

"It feels like I haven't talked to you guys in ages" Cagalli said, in between bites.

"Yeah it has been almost most two weeks, hasn't it?" Lacus said looking up from her plate.

"Well we all kind of have our own lives now" Miriallia said slowly, taking a small sip of her soda.

"Well things must be getting busy for you two" Shiho said shifting her gaze over to Miriallia and Lacus.

"With you two engaged and all" Shiho said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah, I guess" Miriallia and Lacus said at the same time.

"How are things with you and Yzak?" Cagalli said, finishing off the last of her soup.

"Good, we just moved into an apartment together" Shiho said taking another bit of her pizza.

"That good to hear" Lacus said happily.

They continued to talk for a while, even after they had finished there meals. The waiter came back and took the dishes. The waiter returned once again with the bill. They paid and left, making sure to bundle up, since it was cold out side.

They walked down the side walk before going there separate ways, back to there own apartments.

Cagalli walked back to her apartment, pondering her thoughts. She dug her key out of her pocket and opened the door. She walked into her bedroom and flopped on the bed, before rolling over on her side to stare at a picture of her and Athrun that was on her night table.

The picture was of her and Athrun hugging. They were at a beach, along with her friends which were in the background.

Cagalli sighed before turning over on her back to stare up at the ceiling.

It had been almost two long years of searching for Athrun and no matter how much she looked it always came to a dead end. She started to think that maybe Athrun really was dead.

Cagalli sighed heavily before grabbing her pajamas and heading off to the bath room.

She came out and slid under the covers. She turned over on her side and stared and the pictures on the night table.

A few minutes later she had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, theres is a reason why it was was 1 year 11 months 5 days later XD

but since the title of the next chapter isn't gonna give anything away I'll give it to you

Next Chapter is:

New Years! - (no summary)

mauahaha , I'm so detailed XD

just 2 more chapter till it gets intresting ! Hang in there :D

To my lovely reviewers : Thanks for the reviews, and for those of you who have questions, they WILL be anwser in the upcoming chapters !

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8: New Years Wish

Thanks for the reviews, reviewers

I was looking at my hits and I noticed something.

I have like 208 people that have read chapter 3 and I have 278 people that have read chapter 4 o.O Wierd Eh?

Anyway hope you enjoy this chappie !

Please please please please please Review and Read !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /20/  
Athrun /20/

Miriallia / 19/  
Dearka /20/

Lacus/19/  
Kira/20/

Shiho/19/  
Yzak/20/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 7: New Years WishXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Cagalli woke up she looked out the window to see dark clouds in the sky. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to get a shower. Later when she came out of the bathroom she noticed a message on her machine. She played the message and walked over to her dresser to get her hairbrush. There was a long pause before she could hear distant shouting and then someone loudly slammed the phone down on the other side.

"I wonder what all that was about" thought Cagalli as her finished brushing her hair.

Cagalli walked to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She opened the fridge to see that it was almost empty.

"It looks like I'll have to go get some groceries today." She said out loud.

Cagalli had managed to make herself a small breakfast. After she had finished putting away her dishes she got ready.

She grabbed her coat and put on her shoes and headed out, making sure to lock the door behind her.

She was walking down the street slowly, looking around at her surroundings. She noticed a couple walking towards her, holding hands. She looked across the street to see another couple walking. She looked around and saw everyone in pairs, even dogs seemed to be walking together.

Cagalli frowned and quickened her pace. She continued to walk towards the grocery store when she got there she quickly bought what she needed and left.

When she got home she put everything away in the appropriate places before walking to her room.

She picked up her phone and called Miriallia.

"Hello Miriallia Haww speaking"

"Hey Mir"

"Hey Cagalli, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you""

"I'm well, me and Dearka where just about to go out, so I can't talk very long. Was there anything you wanted?"

"Oh, No I was just calling to see how you were"

"Okay, well I'll have to call you back later, sorry"

"Its no problem, don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow"

"K, Bye"

"Bye"

Cagalli hung up the phone then picked it up and dialed Lacus number.

"Hello, Kira here"

"Hi Kira, is Lacus there"

"No, you just missed her, she went out to get some groceries"

"Oh okay, tell her I called"

"K, is there something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to see how she's doing, we rarely ever get the chance to talk anymore"

"Okay, I better let you go."

"Okay, Bye"

"Seeya"

Cagalli hung up the phone. She sighed before picking it up and dialed Shiho phone number. After it rang four times it went to her message machine. Cagalli hung the phone up before it started to record.

She got up and went to the kitchen to make herself a late lunch. She sat there eating slowly off in daze. When she finished, she put her dishes away.

She walked over to her desk, which was now littered in papers. She booted her computer and waited patiently for her computer to finish booting before she opened her e-mail.

She noticed one new e-mail so she clicked and opened it.

_Sorry_

Was all it said. She looked for a return address but there wasn't one.

She shut off her computer and walked over to the TV and turned it on. She watched the news for two hours before getting up and shutting off the TV and walking to her room. She looked at the time and decided to go relax by taking a nice long bath.

She came out later already dressed in her pajamas and laid on her bed a bit depressed by today's events. She pondered her thoughts as she did so many times before. About an hour later she had slowly drifted to sleep.

She woke up hours later with a jolt, as fireworks were launched just outside her window. Cagalli got up and walked over to her window. She had forgotten that today was News Years. She sighed heavily as she walked back over to her bed.

She looked up at the moon, which was glowing brightly as fireworks went off one by one. She had been told when she was little that if you wished on New Years it would always come true. So Cagalli decided to make a wish.

She then got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water.. She came back into her bedroom and decided to go to bed since there wasn't anything she could really do at night.

The next morning she got up, she got dressed and went to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

She made herself some scrambled eggs and toast. She sat down at the table before she noticed she had nothing to drink. She got up and grabbed a cup and opened the fridge to see that she had no milk.

"Damn it, I must have forgotten to buy milk at the grocery store yesterday. I'll have to go back out again today." she thought.

"I guess its water for now" she said out loud as she walked over to the tap.

She quickly finished her breakfast and got ready to go out.

She was walking down the sidewalk when she noticed someone with midnight blue hair walking on the other side of the street.

"Athrun" she whispered her eyes wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cliffy ! (dramatic music plays)

Anyway hopefully I'll have the next chapter out my tommorrow

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Appearence

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! It would allow me to upload this into document T.T , please forgive me !

Anyway sorry agian for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter !

Please Read and Review :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /20/  
Athrun /20/

Miriallia / 19/  
Dearka /20/

Lacus/19/  
Kira/20/

Shiho/19/  
Yzak/20/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 9: AppearenceXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli was walking down the sidewalk when she noticed someone with midnight colored hair emerald colored eyes walking on the other side of the street that was unmistakable someone she knew and loved.

"Athrun" she whispered her eyes wide.

Before she new what she was doing she was running across the street.

"Athrun!"

The midnight blue colored hair stopped and spun around to see an overjoyed Cagalli running towards him" 

"C-C-Cagalli." He stuttered wide eyed as she came running towards him.

"Where were you all these years?" Cagalli said, as she threw her arms around him.

Athrun was frozen, quickly scanning the surrounding area hoping that no one was following him or Cagalli. He saw a dark figure not far away and was talking on his cell phone.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli" he whispered into her ear before throwing her arms off him and running off in the opposite direction.

Cagalli didn't waste a second as she dashed off after him. She didn't want to lose him, not again.

Athrun turned down a dark alley closely followed by Cagalli. Athrun noticed a desperate looking Cagalli behind him and took another turn that took him to the outskirts of town. Cagalli was right behind, as she came to the corner she slipped on a small patch of black ice and went fell down hard, hitting her head on the ice. Cagalli was knocked unconscious. Athrun continued running until he noticed that Cagalli wasn't behind him anymore. He slowed down before stopping completely.

"Something's not right here" He thought.

"Cagalli have never been one to give up so easily" He thought becoming worried.

Athrun slowly backtracked until he saw Cagalli lying on the ground, a small pool of blood by her head.

"Damn it!"

Athrun quickly scanned the area to see if anyone was around before rushing over to Cagalli's side.

He knelt down beside her and rolled her over on her back to see that her forehead was bleeding badly.

"What should I should, what should I do, I can't just leave her here." He panicked.

"I'll have to bring here back to her apartment." he thought as he picked Cagalli up bridal style him his arms.

He ran back, towards her apartment, making sure to avoid anyway places with crowds of people.

When he finally reached the apartment complex, he dug out Cagalli's key out of her coat pocket and unlocked the door.

Around the corned was a small person holding a broom, secretly watching Athrun.

"Interesting" she grinned as she dug out her cell phone from her back pocket.

Athrun walked into the entrance way kicking off his shoes in the process, as he walked into her bedroom a before gently laid her on the bed.

He walked in the bathroom looking though the cabinets trying to find a first aid kit for her forehead which was still bleeding.

He walked over to Cagalli's bedside with the first aid kit in hand.

He gently cleaned the wound and bandaged it, being careful not to wake her.

When he was done, he disposed of the garbage and put the first aid kit back where he had got it from and walked out into the living room. He looked around and saw that nothing had changed.

"She hasn't changed anything after all this time" he said softly.

He walked over to the desk and noticed a large mess of papers. He sat down and started to look though them. They were the newspaper articles about the car crash they were in with areas highlighted and jot notes around the border. He noticed water marks on a couple of sheets and guessed wear probably made by tears.

He set the papers down and looked down at the floor. His hair covering his face as silent tears started to fall.

"How could I do this to her" he mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBack to CagalliXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cagalli's eye blinked slowly as she regained consciousness. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and look around.

"How'd I get here? And why does my head hurt" she thought

She raised her hand to head and felt the bandages. She got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Then everything came back to her, seeing Athrun and then chasing after him. 

"Athrun" she whispered.

"Did he bring me back here and bandage my forehead?" she thought.

She slowly walked down the hall towards the living room. She walked in to see Athrun looking down at the floor.

"Athrun?" she said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

He spun around and looked at her, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyway, a little cliffy here XP

Right now I'm sick (I've now gone almost 48 hr without food, and sleep). Hopefully it will be gone by tomorrow so I can post another chapter. Anyway enough about me.

About the next chapter: Athrun and Cagalli sit down and talk.

Hoped you liked this chapter , that all for now

Please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

Okay this chapter is going to be a tad short but it might be a a few days before I upload agian...

Anyway hope you like this chapter pleaser read and review

btw : Thanks for all the reviews so far!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/ (more info to come in following chapters)

Cagalli /20/  
Athrun /20/

Miriallia / 19/  
Dearka /20/

Lacus/19/  
Kira/20/

Shiho/19/  
Yzak/20/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 10: ConfrontationXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli slowly walked down the hall towards the living room. She walked in to see Athrun looking down at the floor.

"Athrun?" she said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

He spun around and looked at her, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

"I see you awake" he said standing up.

"Yeah" she said softly, slowly walking towards him.

"I assume you want to know where I've been all this time."

"Yes that would be a good place to start" she said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Okay, I guess I'll start from the beginning" he said nervously.

"Well when I first woke up I was in a dark room. It was several hours before anyone came in. When he came in he told me right off the bat that I would never see you again. Of course I asked why. He said that it would be for my own good." Athrun said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Anyway he said that if I went looking for you or tried to contact you in any way he'd have you killed" his voice getting softer and softer as he talked.

"Also if I even tried to sneak off and get you away from harms way, I would never have never it in time. He always had someone watching you and me no matter where you went. I was locked up in a dark room, alone, for the last two years." he said sadly as he looked up at Cagalli who now looked like she was on verge of tears.

"I told him that you would probably come looking for me, and he said that he had already made sure that you would never be able to track me down. I now know what he did to _try _and make you stop looking for me" he said glancing over at the papers at the desks.

"You've been looking for this all this time haven't you?" he said looking at her.

Cagalli slowly nodded her head, as tears threatened to fall at any moment.

"I'm really sorry this all had to happen to you" he said softly as silent tears started to fall from his eyes.

Soon after Athrun had ended his statement Cagalli soon started crying.

Athrun got up and walked over to Cagalli. He sat down beside her and embraced her as they both cried.

"I just happy that you're alive" Cagalli said, managing to smile.

"Though, I do have a few questions" she said standing up, brushing the remaining tears from her face.

"How where you outside today when you that you where locked in a room surround by guards for the last two years." She asked, curious to what his response would be.

" Oh, he finally allowed me go outside since he thought he could trust me, but didn't trust me enough to send me without a guard, which was why I ran off after you spotted me." Athrun said.

"That makes sense" she said, remembering what had happened earlier what day.

"Also if you've been gone for quite a while, don't you think they would notice your disappearance by now?"

"Yeah, your right…I really should be going soon." He said sadly.

"Yeah…. One more thing, who did y-"she started but was soon cut off by the phone ringing.

"I'll be right back, don't leave" she sighed as she ran into her bedroom to get her phone.

"Hello, Cagalli here"

"Hey Cagalli, its Miriallia. Sorry I didn't call you yesterday when I got back. We didn't back till quite late and I wasn't sure if you would still be awake."

"It's okay"

"Was there anything you needed to talk about."

"Oh, that… No, not anymore" she said happily.

"Okay"

"Mir, I'm kind of busy right now, I'll have tell you about it later"

"Okay" she said, quite confused but what her friend had just said.

"Call you later"

"K, bye"

"Bye" Cagalli hung up the phone and walked back out to the living room.

"Who was that?" Athrun asked curiously.

"Just Miriallia"

"Did you tell her about me?"

"No, not yet" she said, sitting back down beside him.

"Okay" he said, turning to face her.

"What where you going to ask me before the phone rang?"

"Oh that… Who did you mean by 'he'. You kept saying him or he the whole time" she ask curiously.

"Oh, that's my –" The front door of the apartment of busted open and cans of gas where thrown into the living room. Cagalli and Athrun head both turned there attention towards the door. The gases quickly filled the room and everything faded black for Athrun and Cagalli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTo Miriallia XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After talking to the phone with Cagalli. _

Cagalli's word replayed her mind again and again as she analyzed what she had said to her.

"_Oh, that… No, not anymore" Cagalli said happily. _

"_Mir, I'm kind of busy right now, I'll have tell you about it later"_

"Something's not right here" she thought.

"Dearka dear, I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back later." She said as she walked out the door.

"Okay" he called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mauahhahahahaha, another cliffy!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't mind the shortness, the folling chapters are going to start to get alot alonger and ther going to be action packed.

Ummm, I'm not going to give anything away for the next chapter so you gonna have to wait... sadly to say I don't know when I will be able to update soon since I'm going to beyond busy for the next three days so right now I can't really tell when my next update is going to be ... (SORRY T.T)

but I will try and have it done by Saturday or Sunday

That all for now, hope you enjoy this fanfiction so far!

Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

Yay! I was able to update today! Hope you like this chapter.

Took me forever to write it... but its longer then the rest of my chapters that I have written

So yeah its kinda balenced out.

Ummm this fic might only end up being 15 chapters long... I screwed up when counting the chapters in my notes (the extra 3 chapters came from my possible next fic)

Anyway I hope you like this chapter

Please, please , please ,please , please REVIEW! and read :F

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/Type/

Cagalli /20/Natural  
Athrun /20/_Co-ordinator_

Miriallia / 19/Natural  
Dearka /20/_Co-ordinator_

Lacus/19/_Co-ordinator_  
Kira/20/_Co-ordinator_

Shiho/19/_Co-ordinator_  
Yzak/20/_Co-ordinator_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 10: Kidnapped! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miriallia briskly walked over to Cagalli apartment. She was turning the last corner when she saw two large black vans. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw four men dressed head to toe in black, carry Cagalli and -.

"Athrun!" she whispered as they put him in the back of one of the trucks, Cagalli in the other.

Miriallia turned around and walk back around the corner hoping that no one had seen her. She pulled out her cell phone and called Dearka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBack to Cagalli and Athrun XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli slowly came to, when she did she tried to look around but her hair was in the way. She lifted her hand to brush her hair off to the side. She looked around the room again and saw nothing but darkness. She had also noticed that her feet where chained when she tried to walk.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light so she could now see small shadows. She looked around to see what her feet were chain to, which was a pipe. Then she looked across the room to a large shadowy figure sprawled on the floor.

"Athrun?" she loudly whispered.

The figure didn't move, so Cagalli picked up a few pebbles that were lying by her feet and started chucking them at it. After hitting the figure a few times it finally stirred.

Cagalli's suspicion was correct, it was Athrun.

Athrun slowly pushed himself up and looked around.

"Athrun!" she said, sounding desperate.

Athrun franticly searched the darkness to find Cagalli.

"I'm over here" she called.

Athrun stood up and started to walk towards Cagalli, but was soon jerked back by his chains.

"Cagalli? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me… what happened?"

"Last thing I remembered is that we were in your apartment and the door busted open." Athrun said.

"Okay… so where are we now." She said, tugging on the chains, hoping that the pipe would break.

"Got me, I can hardly see anything in here" Athrun said trying to break free of his chains.

"By the way, what were you saying before we ended up here?" Cagalli asked curiously.

" Oh the person behind this all is my… father" Athrun said looking down at the floor.

"You're father?" asked a surprised Cagalli.

All of a sudden the door swung open and about a dozen men in black suit with guns swarmed in. Soon after, the lights flickered on and a large man stepped in.

"Father?" Athrun asked surprised, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Ah, there's my son" the man said angrily, glaring over at Athrun

" and this must be the girl that has been causing me so much trouble" he said walking over to Cagalli.

He grabbed Cagalli chin roughly and tilted it up so he could see eye to eye. Cagalli winced at the pain before glaring into the eyes of Patrick Zala.

"Your just a piece of natural trash. My son will never be with someone like you!" he boomed slapping her across the face. Cagalli let a soft cry of pain as she stumbled backwards.

Athrun was getting angry as he watched from the other side of the room as his father did what he wanted to Cagalli. He watched his father slowly walk close to Cagalli as she desperately backed away from him.

"Leave her be!" Athrun shouted, before thinking anything though.

Patrick Zala quickly turned around to face his son.

"What did you say!" he boomed, storming over towards Athrun. Athrun stood up and stood his ground as his father came towards him.

"I said leave her alone" he repeated sternly.

"What do you have against her anyway?" Athrun asked, curious to what the answer would be.

"She's a natural! I will always hate all naturals for what they did! And I will never allow you to be with one!" he said seethed glaring angrily at Athrun.

"Is that really your decision to decide who _I _love?" Athrun replied sternly.

"Yes it is. You are my son and I will always know what is best for you. You are also my successor when I pass. I will not let the likes her to interfere! "he shouted.

"I was nice enough to let her live on specific conditions which you decided to defy!" he boomed.

A panic of worry hit Athrun at his father's last statement.

"Did you not think that I would not find out about her finding you? You took off hoping that I would spare her. She ended up falling when she went after her and you went back for her. You even went so far as to bring her back to her apartment." he said grinning evilly.

Athrun stood there wide eyed as he took everything in. He was positive that no one was around or evening following when he had helped Cagalli.

"I've always been watching you both, no matter where you were or where you went or what you did. I was always watching"

Cagalli was sitting on the floor listening to every word closely. Her left cheek was still a bright pink from where he had slapped her. Athrun glanced over at Cagalli who was now trying to stand up without making to much noise, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. He from the distance Athrun could see the pinkness of her left cheek.

Patrick Zala saw his on glance over at Cagalli and thought of the perfect punishment for his son. He walked over to one of the men in blank suits and took his gun before walking back over towards his son.

Cagalli and Athrun both watched him as there thoughts became crowded with fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Intresting chapter eh?

Any of you pick up the new info in character info?

I kinda left another cliffie, mauahahahahaha

No! I will not give out any info on the next chapter! so you'll have to wait and see, hopefully I will have the chapter up by tomorrow or possibly Monday

Anyway, thats all for now! Hope you enjoy my fic sofar!

Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12: A Bad Position

A new chapter, YAY! a tad on the short side but its action packed

Umm, Please review on this chapter last chapter I got only 3 reviews (btw, Much thanks to those who did) but it really kill my motivation to write this chapter T.T

Please Review I don't care if it something mean or nice, or whether its short or long, just PLEASE review !

Anyway now for the next chapter , Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCharacter InfoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name/Age/Type/

Cagalli /20/Natural  
Athrun /20/_Co-ordinator_

Miriallia / 19/Natural  
Dearka /20/_Co-ordinator_

Lacus/19/_Co-ordinator_  
Kira/20/_Co-ordinator_

Shiho/19/_Co-ordinator_  
Yzak/20/_Co-ordinator_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 12: A Bad Position XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick Zala walked back towards his son, with the gun in hand. He called over one of the guards and whispered something in his ear. The guard nodded and walked over towards Cagalli. The guard walked to the pipe and pulled out a set of keys. He unlocked Cagalli's chain which kept her shackled to the pipe. Cagalli sat there a bit confused by the guard's actions.

"Come" he said sharply, tugging on the other end of the chain indicating for her to follow him.

Cagalli reluctantly followed.

Across the room the room Patrick Zala grinned evilly as Cagalli walked towards him. He then raised his hand indicating for the other guard's in the room to raise there guns. Some where pointed at Athrun and some pointed at Cagalli.

Athrun's thoughts quickly became clouded with heavy thoughts of fear, panic, and worry.

Noticing his son's panicked expression he grinned slyly as he thrust the gun in his hand into Athrun's hand.

Athrun stared at his father confused.

"Shoot her" he said grinning evilly.

Both Athrun and Cagalli eyes widen at what Patrick Zala had said.

"WHAT! No!" Athrun replied heatedly, furious at his father's request.

"Do it! Put her out of her misery" he boomed in a commanding voice.

"No! I will not kill her!" Athrun shouted back.

"Do it or I will do it for you!" he said grinning maliciously.

"And mock my words, I _will_ make _her suffer_ a very _slow_ and _painful_ _death_, and you will have to watch and hear it all" he boomed, now becoming angry becoming impatient.

Athrun's eyes widened more at his father last statement. He remembered back when he was a child when his father would torture men to get military info from them. He remembered the screams of anguish as his father tortured them to death.

What was Athrun to do in this situation? It was a lose, lose situation either way he went. He only had two choices, the first being letting his father kill her slowly and would have to watch her suffer. The second would be shooting her himself, so that she could avoid being tortured. Either way it didn't look like Cagalli would make it out, alive.

"Hurry up" his father commanded, growing more impatient

Athrun knew that his time was slowly running out. He had to make a decision and he had to make it fast. He continued racking his brain trying to find the best solution to for the current situation but sadly he had come up with nothing.

Cagalli had sunk to the floor as she listened to every word that was said. She was a few feet away where Athrun was standing, from where she had stopped.

Athrun looked past his father and noticed the tears that were now welling up in Cagalli's eyes. Athrun was hit with heavy guild as he of what he was doing to Cagalli. Tears were now forming in Athrun's eyes. A few seconds later a few slid down his cheeks.

"You're weak Athrun! You're no kind of man! Once she is out of the picture, you'll be a man in no time, with my help!" Patrick Zala said triumphantly as he noticed the tears that had fallen down Athrun face.

At that moment Athrun snapped the second his father finished his sentence. Athrun had raised the gun, aimed and fired three bullets at his father. (Mauahahahha)

In doing so the guard's had fired bullets at both Athrun and Cagalli.

One bullet had hit Athrun in the shoulder. A few others had just barely missed, a few nipping the top of his skin. He immediately blacked out and collapsed to the floor.

Cagalli was hit in the chest with one bullet. Her vision and strength slowly faded out but she could hear distant sirens in the background become louder. Soon after the rest of her senses faded out as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next Time XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and there my super action packed chapter with a cliffy to tie it all off !

I'm sorry it was sooo short but I just had to put a cliffy in , Mauahahahaha I love cliffs XD

Anyway I'm not gonna give no info on the next chapter so you'll have to wait till my next update.

3 more chapters left!

Please review! This is where I get my motivation to write!

The more motivation I get :

- the faster I update

- the longer the chapter

- the better the chapter

You get the point?

Please read and review !


	13. Chapter 13: Worry

Okay, I know this chapter is going to to be short, but my art teacher asked (more like told me) me to show the students in my class how to use adobe photoshop and its due this Friday and I have to pack up all my art gear and prepare for it so I'm really busy right now... So if I don't update today then I probably won't update till Saturday morning soo... instead of you guys waiting a whole week waiting for the next update I'll just upload what I have done of it for now !

... besides the shortness it should be a good chapter for A+C fans

Anyway hope you enjoy and please review !

btw: Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!( Yukimi noh Daiomoru, Advent Griever, SacredBlade, azna-azure,shadOwcLife, and Mr. annoymous , Thank You for your reviews !)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 13: Worry XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli slowly came to as she woke up from her coma. She tried to turn her head to see if anyone was there but she couldn't find the strength to. She scanned the area which she could see but to her disappointment she could only see the ceiling and could tell that it was daytime. She could also feel something warm on her shoulder but she couldn't see it. Soon after, she fell back to sleep.

Cagalli awoke again twelve hours later. She could already feel that some of her strength had returned to her, but not much. She could now tell what it was night time out as she turned her head to the right. There was a bright full moon that illuminated her hospital room. She turned over to her left to see a patch of midnight blue hair in the way.

"Athrun?" she said softly, lifting her left arm slightly.

Athrun slowly lifted his head from Cagalli should before opening his eyes to meet Cagalli's eyes. His eyes softened as he attempted to hug her with one arm (his other being in a sling).

"Cagalli" he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you" he said, tears streaming down his face.

"Its okay" she whispered into his ear, trying to comfort him.

Athrun sat back up as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"I've been so worried about you the last few days. All the doctors said that your chances of waking up from this were slim to none." He said softly.

"Well I'm okay now" she said weakly.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About three days" he said tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You look tired" she said, noticing the dark circles around his eyes.

"We can talk more later. You need to sleep to regain your strength" he said caressing her cheek.

"Okay… but can you stay with me till I fall asleep." She said.

"I would never dream of leaving your side again" he smiled.

Once Cagalli was reassured she fell into another deep slumber.

She awoke again the next afternoon to find after Athrun slouched on her bed again. Instead of waking him up she laid there and watched him sleep peacefully, enjoying the comfort of having him by her side once more.

Her peace was soon disturbed as her six friends Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka, Shiho, and Yzak walked in.

Cagalli pretended to be asleep as her friends walked over towards her. Miriallia sighed as she looked down at Athrun.

"Poor guy, this is the first time I've seen him sleep since he woke up from his surgery. He really should be in bed resting to." She said sadly.

Athrun stirred as he heard his friend's voices.

"When did you guys get here?" he said groggily still not fully awake.

"We just got here" said Lacus.

"How's she doing" Shiho asked.

"She was awake for a little bit last night." He said, a light smile spreading across his face as he looked down at Cagalli.

"Really! That's great" Miriallia said, as she clasped her hands, delighted at the wonderful news.

"Do you know how's she dealing with everything?" Shiho asked worriedly.

"She never said anything about it but I'm sure she'll be fine" he said softly.

"I hope so, it wouldn't be good if y-"Dearka got cut off mid sentence by Miriallia who jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, telling him to shut up.

"Athrun, are you going to be okay" Kira asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he said

"Are you sure? We can stay here and watch her if you wanted to go get some sleep or something to eat" said Yzak.

"No, its okay I'll be fine" Athrun said.

By now Cagalli had drifted off to sleep.

"Do you want us to get you anything to eat?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"No, its okay" said Athrun

"Okay then, well we all have to go right now, but we'll be back later in the day." Miriallia said walking towards the door the others not far behind her.

"Okay Seeya" called Athrun.

"Bye, Take Care"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes the shortness,T.T Damn art teacher couldn't give me more of a warning could she -.-

but atleast you know that Athrun and Cagalli are Okay and back together! (or are they, WHO knows!)

I'll try and make my next chapter longer, and hopefully this time I won't have no surprise assignments.

ALSO! This is the THIRD (3d) LAST CHAPTER! (13/15) But don't worry I already have my next fiction planned already so... YAY!

I'm pretty sure I'll have the final TWO chapter up by the end Sunday and hopefully I'll have the first chapter of my new fic up by Wednesday of next week (which is called: Wishes Really Do Come True. Its another Athrun + Cagalli fic) . Hopefully I'll also have my lookup done as well... its kinda of bare right now.

Anyway I hoped you like this chapter!

Please don't forget to review and I hoped you've liked this fic up to this point.


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

My god, this week was horrible for me TT Thank goodness it is over.

The events in the last week that have totally thrown my computer life into Chaos.

1. Art teacher and her bloodly assignment

2. Losing my story note book.

3.Losing my disc with the next two chapters on it Fri afternoon (was working on it in school)

4. Finding my disc... in a thousand pieces (fell outta my bookbag and got ran over in the school parking lot.)

5. My internet cable box breaking. (lost my internet for Fri and Saturday and had to go out and buy a new one)

So yeah... thats my crappy week.

Please forgive me for updating so late T.T Also this is another short chapter because I wanted to update soon. so beacause of it I'm going extended my story for one or two more chapters So it'll be 16 or 17 chapters (havn't decided yet)

So please read and review.

Note:

Have huge problems uploading this chapter... I loaded it up Sunday evening but it didn't upload correctly. -.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 14: FriendsXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli woke up a few hours later to see Athrun by her bedside, awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead" he said jokingly.

"Hey!" she protested lightly as she glanced around the room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They left earlier but they'll be back later."

"Hey, how did you know that they were here in the first place?" he said, a bit confused.

"Oh, well… I was… kind of…. awake" she said hesitantly. Athrun gave her a questioning look.

"You should have let them know that you were okay" he said knowingly.

"Yeah, I know" she said, feeling guilty.

Athrun stood up and glanced down at Cagalli. Cagalli noticed his right arm in the sling.

"What happened to your arm" she said, a hint of worry in her voice (didn't notice it the night before).

Athrun glanced down at his arm, before looking back at Cagalli.

"I was shot in the shoulder "he said sadly as he remembered what happened.

"Are you alright? Shouldn't you be in bed, getting rest" she said worriedly.

"I'll be fine" he chuckled.

"You should be more worried about yourself" he smiled.

Cagalli pursed her lips and pouted.

"Sorry for not caring about you" she said sarcastically.

"So umm what happened to umm your father?" she asked hesitantly.

"He's dead" he said softly.

"So how did we get here" she said, quickly getting off the touchy subject.

"I'll let your friends explain that" he said smiling.

"My friends?" she said, confused.

As if on cue all her friends walked into her hospital room.

"Hey! She's awake!" Kira said cheerfully as he walked towards Cagalli and Athrun.

"Speak of the devils" Athrun said as he looked over at his approaching friends.

"How are you feeling?" Miriallia asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" Cagalli said smiling.

"You sure? Are you hungry?" Lacus asked.

"Now that you mention it, I could go for a bite to eat." She said.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a minute with food." Miriallia

A few minutes later Miriallia returned with a tray in hand. Cagalli tried to push herself up into a sitting position but failed, so Athrun decided to help her out. Miriallia set the tray of food on her lap.

"Ohya, Athrun said I should ask you guys about how we ended up here." Cagalli said as she picked up her chop sticks.

"I think Miriallia would be the one best suited to answer that question for you" Lacus said knowingly. Everyone nodded there head in agreement.

"Well okay" agreed Miriallia.

"Well that day I called you? Well you made me suspicious of your behavior. You sound ed so much happier then you were the past few months." Athrun expression saddened at Miriallia's last sentence.

"Soon after our phone conversation ended I left to go see you. When I got there I saw you and Athrun being brought out of your apartment. I called Dearka and he was able to get there in time so we could tail them. While we were following them I called Lacus and Kira and they called Shiho and Yzak. We couldn't exactly tell them were we were at the time so I had to call them back when they stopped. Miriallia stopped and took a big breath before starting again.

So when they stopped in the front of the warehouse I sent out the calls and they were all there with in five minutes. Once we were all there we tried to come up with a plan to get you out of there. So in the end we ended up calling the police and luckily they got there just in time. Miriallia finished.

"Wow…" Cagalli said.

"You guys are the best!" Cagalli said smiling.

"I'm lucky to have friends like all of you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't kill me because of the shortness T.T! I've extend the story because of the shortness of the last 2 chapters.

Anyway... hopefully this week I'll have lots of free time.and I'm aiming to get this fiction done by next Saturday at the latest.

Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15: Panic

Another short update, school is really busy for me so from now on I can only update as often as I can, I have no idea how long this story is going to be because of all my recent short chapters.

Right now I can't really promise anything, but please bare with me till I get this sorted out

Hope you like this chapter, please read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 15: PanicXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm lucky to have friends like all of you" Cagalli said, smiling.

Kira looked down at the watched and was shocked to see the time.

"Oh my, its getting late we should all get going soon." Kira said. The others all looked down at there watches.

"Yeah he right ,we really should be going" Shiho said.

"Okay, Will you guys be back tomorrow?" Cagalli asked.

"You can count on it" Miriallia said cheerfully as she picked up the tray off Cagalli's lap.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow" Cagalli said happily.

"Bye" everyone replied at once.

Once there friends had left the room fell quiet. Cagalli laid back down and sighed heavily.

"Something wrong" Athrun asked.

"No, I'm just a little tired" she said, yawning.

"Then you should get some sleep, your body needs to rebuild its strength." He said knowingly.

Within minutes Cagalli had drifted off to sleep.

She woke up the next day in the morning. She looked around the room to see Athrun standing by the window. Before she could call out to him a doctor walking into the room.

"Good to see you awake" the doctor said picking up the clipboard at the end of Cagalli's bed and quickly scanning it. Athrun spun around to face the doctor and Cagalli.

"You seem to be doing very well" the doctor said after taking Cagalli's heart rate and re bandaging her wound. The doctor scribbled down notes of her clipboard before putting it back at the end of her bed.

"You're a lucky girl" the doctor said walking out of the room.

Once the doctor had left, Athrun took his seat at Cagalli's side.

"Did you get any sleep?" Cagalli asked, as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"No, not really" he said softly.

"How come?"

"I was to busy thinking of things"

"Thinking about what?"

"About everything that happened the last two years" he said, resting his head on his hand.

"Oh, well then you better get your rest"

"I know" he said standing up and walking over to the window.

Cagalli heard a loud noise coming down the hall. She turned looked at the door to see a trolley being wheeled. She turned back around to find Athrun gone.

"Athrun?"

"Athrun!"

Cagalli manage to push her self up on her elbows to get a better view of the room.

She looked over by the window where he was. She slowly looked down on the floor to see Athrun sprawled on the floor. She quickly hit the emergency button that was on the side of her bed. A few seconds later two nurses ran into the room.

"Where's the emergency" one of them asked. Cagalli pointed over towards the window, tears threatening to fall.

One nurse rolled him over onto his back while the other one searched for a pulse. A few second later another nurse came in with the stretcher came in. Together all three nurses lifted Athrun onto the stretcher and wheeled him out of the room. Cagalli laid there, tears streaming down her face. Athrun couldn't leave her now, not after all they've been though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another cliffy Mauahaha 

This is all I got done in 3 days (kinda sad -sighs-) and I don't know when my next update will be...

So... I hoped you like this chapter, please read and review.


	16. Chapter 16: Love

Yay! Its a long chapter! XD took me alot long to write though TT!

Ohwell not much to say, hope you like this chapter!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Special Thanks to the reviewers of my last chappie: Cari , QUEENPaul , SacredBlade, and JC-Athie 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 16: LoveXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One nurse rolled Athrun over onto his back while the other one searched for a pulse. A few second later another nurse came in with the stretcher came in. Together all three nurses lifted Athrun onto the stretcher and wheeled him out of the room. Cagalli laid there, tears streaming down her face. Athrun couldn't leave her now, not after all they've been though.

Twenty minutes later her friends walked in to see Cagalli sobbing into her pillow.

"Cagalli, are you okay" Miriallia asked, concerned for her blonde haired friend.

"Ath…run" she sobbed.

"What about Athrun? Where is he?" Kira asked.

"He… collapsed."

"What happened?" Yzak asked.

"I don't…know…I just… looked…away…for a… second…and he was….on the… floor." Cagalli sobbed.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know" she said softly, brushing her tears from her face.

"I'm sure he okay" Shiho reassured.

"Would it make you feel better if we found out what happened" Miriallia said.

Lacus stayed behind while the others went to find Athrun. Five minutes later Miriallia returned with some good news.

"He going to be fine, he just passed out from exhaustion. A nurse will be wheeling him in shortly." Miriallia said as the others returned one by one.

Soon after everyone had returned a nursed wheeled in a unconscious Athrun into the room.

Cagalli sighed in relief as she saw Athrun.

"You guys can go if you need to be somewhere" Cagalli said softly, as she noticed that all of them were checking there watches frequently.

"Are you sure?" Miriallia asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine as long as he's by my side" she said not moving her eyes off of Athrun.

"Okay, then we'll be going" Lacus said as she grabbed Kira's arm.

After about half an hour after her friends left, Cagalli had dozed off to sleep. She woke up several hours later where she heard nearby rustling in the bed beside her. She slowly woke herself up before leaning over to turn on the night side table lamp. She looked over to see Athrun trying to stand up.

"You should get your rest" Cagalli said, as she stared over at Athrun.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said as he sat at the end of his bed.

"Its okay ,but still, you need your rest" she said sternly.

"I'm fine" he said.

"The last time you said you were fine you ended up passed out on the floor." She said angrily.

Athrun was left speechless at what Cagalli had said.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" she asked questioningly.

"I've been worried about you for the last two years... and now that your back I'm still worrying about you." Cagalli said, unaware that tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry" he stuttered as he was overcome with guilt.

Athrun laid back down in his and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

"It's okay, now lets get some rest so we can get out of here and go home." She said as she turned off the bedside table lamp and turning her back to Athrun to look out the window.

"Okay" he said softly before quickly falling asleep. Soon after, Cagalli had fallen asleep as well.

The next morning Cagalli had woken up to a quiet room. She looked over at Athrun to see that he was still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at his charming features.

"Cagalli…" he said faintly, still sleeping.

"Cagalli!" he shouted, now tossing and turning in his bed.

"Athrun, wake up!" she called, hoping that it would wake him up.

Athrun slowly blinked his eyes before pushing himself up into a upright position.

"What was that all about" Cagalli asked.

"Huh?" he asked, confused .

"You were calling my name, well more like shouting it" she said.

"I was?" he said, his cheeks becoming a light pink from embarrassment.

"Yes… you were" she sighed.

"How are you doing" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm fine" she sad.

"You're not in any pain, are you?"

"No" she said, sighing heavily.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Liar, something's bothering you."

"No there's not"

"Yes there is"

"No there's not" she said, turning her back to him.

"Come on… I know there's something bothering you." He said, standing up and walking over towards Cagalli.

"You should be in bed." She mumbled.

"No, not till you tell me what's bothering you" he said, crouching down to eye level.

"Fine... do you think things between us could ever return to the way they were?" she said softly.

" I still feel the same way about you as I did two years ago… and nothing will never change that." He said brushing away some of her blonde hair and kissing her forehead before walking back over to his bed and lying down.

"I will always love you Cagalli, and that's something that will never change." He said solemnly.

"I love you too" she said softly, smiling to herself. Luckily Athrun was able to hear her and smiled as well.

A few minutes later a nurse came in to check on Athrun.

"How are you doing?" the nurse asked.

"Fine" Athrun replied.

"Were you able to get any rest?" she said, grabbing the clipboard at the end of his bed.

"Yes"

"Did you have anything to eat recently?" the nurse said, jotting down notes on the clipboard.

"No"

"Okay then, eat up and get some more rest and we will see about you discharged tomorrow." She said as she finished jotting down notes and putting the clipboard at the end of his bed before walking out of the room.

Athrun and Cagalli didn't say much for the afternoon as they were both pondering there thoughts about what each other had said. Around dinner time they both had fallen asleep.

The next morning they were both woken up when a wife ran down the hall, crying nosily. A loud grumbling noise filled the room.

"Was that you?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, it was my stomach."

"You should go get something to eat"

"But-"

"No buts ,go get something to eat!" she commanded.

Athrun reluctantly got up and left since he new he wouldn't win that battle. He returned a few minutes later carrying a tray in one hand. He sat the tray on the bedside table.

"Do you want any?" Athrun asked.

"No, not right now" she said.

After Athrun finished eating he fell asleep. Soon after Cagalli had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

K, what do you think? It my longest chapter yet (was 4 pages on MW ( the rest being 2-3) )

Anyway, I'm on March break now, so hopefully I'll be updating more! but I'm still not promising anything T.T

Anyway thats all for now, hope you liked it!

A few more chapters to come!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17: Special Occasion

Okay, heres a huge chapter !

Theres gonna be one more chapter after this... and then after this story there will be another one (Its called: Wishes Really Do Come True (another A+C fic (NOT RELATED TO THIS ONE) Then there will be a sequel to THIS ONE after I finish Wishes Really Do come true (I'm pretty sure its going to be called Stolen Love) so no need to panic XD

SO it'll look like :

1. Finish Where are You (18 chapters)

2. Wishes Really do Come True (gonna be around 15-20 chapters)

3. Stolen Love (Sequel to : Where Are You?)(and ammount of chapters are still undetermined at this point.)

Anyway special thanks to my reviews like always Last chapter reviews were : vegetasprincess1 , QUEENPaul, JC-Athie, HentaiNoBakaChick57, azncandyangel, Cari-Akira, and SacredBlade.

btw: the next chapter should be another long chapter (probably longer then this one)

ASLO: For day to day coverage about my stories, check out my NEW stories section on my userpage. I should be able to get enough time on the computer to update that quickly atleast .

PLEASE REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 17: Special OccasionXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One month later…_

"Cagalli! You better be ready by now" Athrun called standing in the doorway of Cagalli's hospital room.

"Yeah, just let me get one last thing!" she shouted from the bathroom. A few moments later Cagalli emerged from the bathroom carrying a small knapsack.

"You got everything?"

"Yes" she said, smiling widely.

"Okay then, lets go" Athrun said, gently taking her hand and leading her to the front entrance of the hospital, were a cab was waiting for them.

The cab dropped them off in front of there apartment. Athrun paid the cab driver and walked up the stairs with Cagalli. Cagalli took her keys from her back pocket and unlocked the door.

"Its good to be home again" Cagalli said, kicking off her shoes at the front door and walking down the hall to the living room.

"Wow! This place is a mess!" Cagalli exclaimed, looking at the room around her which was extremely dusty.

"I'll go get the cleaning supplies" she said, dropping he knapsack and walking towards the kitchen but was quickly blocked off by Athrun.

"No no no… you go unpack, I'll get the cleaning stuff." Athrun said, pointing over at the knapsack that was on the floor.

"Okay then" Cagalli said, picking up her knapsack and walking in the bedroom. She came back into the living room to see that Athrun has successfully found all the cleaning supplies.

"Lets start" They both said the same time.

A few hours later they finished cleaning and decided to treat themselves to some well deserved ice cream. Later that day they both went out and got groceries since everything in there fridge had gone bad. After they finished unpacking there groceries, Cagalli flopped on the couch and sighed contently. Athrun sat down beside her and yawned heavily.

"I love you" she said softly leaning her head on his shoulder.

" I love you too" he said wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Cagalli woke up a few hours later to see that both Athrun and her had fallen asleep. Cagalli gently removed Athrun's arms from around her and walked into the kitchen to get a quick drink of water and heading off to the bedroom to get ready for bed before walking out into the living room to wake Athrun.

"Athrun…wake up" Cagalli said, gently shaking him awake.

"Huh?" he said groggily.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the sofa, you'll end up having a sorry back tomorrow" she said, smiling sincerely before walking back down the hall and disappearing into the bedroom. A few minutes later Athrun walked into the bedroom to find that Cagalli was already asleep. He slipped under the comforters and laid there pondering his though for a while before dozing off to sleep.

Cagalli woke up the next morning to find Athrun gone, but a note in his place. She read the note quickly, before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea. After putting water on the stove to boil she sat at the kitchen table thinking about various things that were on her mind. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice that the water was rapidly boiling or that Athrun had even returned.

"Your water is boiling" Athrun said, standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Thanks" she said, quickly snapping back to reality and rushing to turn off the stove.

"Did you just get back?" she said, pouring her and Athrun some tea.

"Yeah" he said, sitting down at the table.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked, slowly sipping his tea.

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us." He said, sipping his tea once more.

"Sure but where can we go."

"I have it planned already, it'll be a surprise" he said smiling, drinking the last of his tea and standing up to put his dishes away in the sink.

"Okay" Cagalli smiled as she continued to slowly sip her own tea.

_BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG !_

"I'll get that" Athrun said politely before walking out of the kitchen to the living room to get the telephone.

"Hello, Athrun Zala speaking."

"Hi Athrun, this is Miriallia"

"Oh hi, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Could I talk to Cagalli for a minute?"

"Sure let me go get her" Athrun said, setting the phone and walking back to the kitchen.

"Cagalli, Miriallia is on the phone for you"

"Okay, Thanks" Cagalli said, standing up and walking out into the living room.

"Hey Mir"

"Hey Cagalli, how are you doing"

"Good, yourself?"

"I'm doing great. Say, do you have any plans for today?"

"Yeah, but its just for dinner."

"Oh, well do you think you have time to get fitted for your bridal dress today?"

"Uh…sure… when do you want me to come over?"

"Anytime would be great"

"Okay then, I'll be over in a little bit"

"Till then Bye"

"Bye"

Cagalli hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen to find that Athrun sitting at the table, munching away at a piece of toast.

"I have to go out for a bit, do you need me to pick up anything on the way back?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, could you stop by the grocery store, were out of milk already." He said, holding up the empty carton.

"Okay, I'll pick some up on the way back" she said walking down the hall and disappearing into the bedroom to get changed out of her PJ's.

She came out a few minutes later to see Athrun by the door waiting for her.

"I'll be back later" she said, slipping on her shoes.

"Okay, make sure your back in time for dinner"

"I will" she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before walking out the door. She walked quickly over to Miriallia's apartment and rung the doorbell. She stood there waiting patiently for Miriallia to answer. Then door flew open, reveaingl Lacus, Shiho and Miriallia who were giggling away at something.

"What are you two doing here?" Cagalli asked, surprised to see Lacus and Shiho.

"You didn't think you were the only bride's maid for my wedding, did you?" Miriallia said, wagging a finger playfully in front of Cagalli.

"No but you never said anything about them coming" Cagalli retorted.

"Oh well, shall we be going?" Lacus said cheerfully.

"Let's go!" Shiho shouted happily, before grabbing her shoes and coat and running out the door.

"She seems happy" Cagalli said slowly as she waited for Lacus and Miriallia patiently.

"Yeah, I wonder what's on her mind." Lacus said walking out the door, soon followed by Miriallia. Together the four of them walked to the dress shop. Miriallia and Lacus went inside while Cagalli and Shiho stop dead in there tracks and were now staring wide eyed at store sign.

"Dress….Shop" they both said.

"Are you guys coming? Miriallia asked, poking her head out of the door, wondering why either of them hadn't come in yet.

"Yeah…" They both said slowly. Together both of them slowly made there way in to join Miriallia and Lacus were talking to a store clerk who was wear nothing more then a tube top and a skirt that was WAY to short.

By the time Shiho and Cagalli made there way over to Miriallia and Lacus the clerk had disappeared into the back room to bring out some dresses. She came back with a hot pink laced floor length dress. Cagalli's and Shiho's mouth dropped at the sight of the horrific dress. Many protests and dresses later Miriallia had finally found the perfect dress for her bride's maid. It was a plain floor length strapless dress that was a pale purple. Cagalli quickly walked to the grocery store to pick up the milk Athrun had asked and walked back to her apartment. She walked in to find Athrun lying on the couch watched television.

"How'd it go" he asked, not moving from his current position.

"It was fun, trying on dresses for hours on end" she said sarcastically, disappearing into the kitchen to put the mulk away and walking back out with a can of coke in hand.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad"

"Oh yes it was. The clerk was obsessed with pink, lace, and revealing clothes. "Cagalli said, shivering at the thought of the hideous dresses"

"Oh, you might want to start getting ready soon" he said sitting upright and looking down at his watch.

"Okay" she said throwing her can in the garbage before vanishing into the bedroom to get a shower. She decided to wear a dark red button down long sleeve shirt with a pair of black dress pants since she had no idea how fancy the restaurant was going to be. She walked out into the living room to see that Athrun was already ready and waiting for her.

"You look nice" he said, smiling widely.

"Thanks" she said, blushing lightly.

"Your welcomed, now let's get going" he said, gently taking her hand and leading her outside and down the sidewalk until they reached a Italian restaurant. A waiter showed them there table that Athrun had reserved earlier that day. The waitress came back a few minutes later and took there orders and came back almost immediately with there food.

"Is something the matter?" Cagalli asked, breaking the silence.

"You haven't said one word to me since we got here." She said taking a forkful of her pasta.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry" he said, snapping back to reality.

After dinner Athrun and Cagalli took a detour though the park on there way back to there apartment.

"Wow, the moon is beautiful tonight" she said, sitting on a nearby park bench and looking up at the moon.

"Yeah it is" Athrun said sitting down beside her and looking up at the moon to.

"Umm… this might be a bit sudden but… Will You Marry Me?" he said , now kneeling on one knee and pulling a small white box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a sapphire ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTill Next TimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tad sudden T.T

I'm so sorry for the wait for this update... I was really busy over march break and I didn't have much time to write (which really pissed me off)

Hopefully I'll be able to update within a weeks time to finished this up.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18: Weddings

Okay! here is the long awaited last chapter of this fic!

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA ATLEAST HIT 100 (That was my goal!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 18: WeddingsXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli sat there wide eye for a few moments not saying anything, which made Athrun nervous.

"Umm y-"Athrun started but was cutoff by Cagalli.

"Of course I will" She said, snapping out of her trance. Athrun took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her slender finger, before pulling her into him and kissing her passionately.

The next day Cagalli sat at the kitchen table admiring her ring when the phone rang.

"Hello, Cagalli speaking"

"Hey Cagalli, Its Shiho"

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good. I just called you to see if you and Athrun had any plans for tonight? I was think that everyone (referring to Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, and Dearka) could get together tonight and go out to dinner.

"Sounds like fun, though Athrun not home right now so I can't ask him but I'm sure he'll love to get together with everyone."

"Okay, the restaurant is the Terra Grill and try to be there around 7:00 o'clock."

"Okay, I'll call you if something comes up"

"K, I'll see you there, hopefully"

"Seeya"

"Bye"

"Who was that" Athrun said walking into the room.

"Oh, that was Shiho, she was wondering if we would want to get together with everyone tonight and go out to dinner. Do you want to go?"

"Sure, I don't see why not" he said, smiling.

"Good, I already said that we were already coming" Cagalli giggled.

"Should we tell them about our engagement?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, I think that would be the perfect time to tell them"

Later that day Athrun and Cagalli walked down the street to the restaurant that Shiho told them about. When they arrived they were greeted by Kira and Lacus. Soon after they had arrived Miriallia, Dearka, Shiho, and Yzak arrived.

"Hey!" Shiho shouted, running towards everyone.

"Hey, is everyone here?"

"Yup, were all here" Miriallia said.

"Hey, what's this?" Lacus said, holding up Cagalli's hand with the sapphire ring for everyone to see.

"What… are you two engaged?" Miriallia said, glancing back and forth between Cagalli and Athrun for an answer.

"Umm well we were planning on telling you later but I guess right now wouldn't hurt." Athrun said nervously while six sets of eyes stared at him, all awaiting an answer.

"He purposed to me, after we went out to dinner last night" Cagalli said bluntly, her cheeks burning pink as a waiter came over to the table to give them their menus.

"So how are your guy's weddings coming a long?" Shiho asked, looking over at Kira, Lacus, Miriallia and Dearka who were scanning the menu.

"Good" they all said in unison.

"Have you set dates for them yet?" Cagalli asked, setting down her menu.

"Yeah, ours is going to be two weeks from tomorrow." Miriallia stated.

"And ours is going to be in about a months time" Lacus stated as the waiter returned to take there orders.

"Do you have any idea were your wedding is going to be?" Shiho asked, curiously. Glancing over at Cagalli for an answer.

"No…even haven't even started talking about that yet. After all he did just purpose last night." Cagalli said as the waiter returned with there meals.

The rest of the night went smooth except when Dearka pissed Yzak off, and ended up being held back from beating Dearka into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXApril 25thXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calm down Miriallia" Lacus said calmly as she watched her friend pace back and fourth in her wedding gown.

"How can I relax when this is one of the most important days in my live!" Miriallia exclaimed as she tried to neaten her hair.

"The ceremony should be starting soon, but what is taking Cagalli and Shiho so long to get changed?" Lacus said, standing up, as two doors opened to reveal a very pissed Shiho and Cagalli.

"Why must we wear dresses of all things?" Cagalli complained.

"And why must we wear them in front of so many people?" Shiho added.

"You'll wear them because this is a very important day, and I will not let you two ruin it." Miriallia said, a hint of stress in her voice.

"Miss, please get ready, the ceremony will be starting any moment." said a women in her mid-twenties who was standing in the doorway, a clipboard in hand.

"Okay, well be out in a second, I just have a few things to these guys" Miriallia said kindly.

"Okay" the women said, disappearing down the hall.

"Well… this is it." Miriallia said taking a deep breath.

"You'll be fine, now let's get going." Shiho said, taking Miriallia hand and leading her down to the entrance to the church. The music started signalizing that the ceremony was starting.

Lacus started to walk down the isle followed by Shiho, then Cagalli, and last but not least Miriallia. After the ceremony Shiho and Cagalli quickly dashed off to get changed into something more pleasant before walking back over to join Lacus and Miriallia.

"You did great Mir!" Lacus said happily, clapping her hands together excitedly as Dearka, Kira, Athrun, and Yzak came over.

"Hey, it's almost time for our first dance as husband and wife" Dearka said, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her into him.

"May we please have the bride and groom to the dance floor for there first dance as husband and wife" announced a young women (the same one from before).

"I guess that's our cue" Dearka said, smiling widely as he took Miriallia's hand and leading her to the dance floor. The music started and Miriallia and Dearka started there slow dance. After a while Athrun had persuaded Cagalli to join in and they were soon followed by Kira and Lacus. Shiho and Yzak sat on the side and watched there friend since Yzak was too stubborn to show his soft side and dance, but Shiho did not mind since she never liked to danced.

"Only two more weeks until our wedding" Lacus said softly, as Kira twirled her around the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXApril 4thXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lacus was sitting in front of a mirror is her wedding dress, brushing her long pink hair as she waited for her three brides maids to show. Cagalli was the first one to arrive soon followed by Shiho and then Miriallia.

"Are you excited?" Cagalli asked excitedly as she ran over to hug Lacus.

"Of course I am" Lacus said as she disappeared into the closet to return moments later with three dresses for her brides maids.

"You guys should go get changed, the wedding will be starting soon" Lacus said, smiling sweetly and passing each dress.

"You all look so beautiful" Lacus said cheerily as she looked at Cagalli, Miriallia, and Shiho in there dresses.

"You looked wonderful to!" exclaimed Miriallia, twirling around in her own dress while Shiho and Cagalli stared in the mirror.

"You better not be planning on making your brides maids wear dresses for you wedding" Shiho whispered to Cagalli.

"No...I'm not that mean" Cagalli said innocently.

"Oh yes you are" Shiho said as she pulled her hair back in a high ponytail. Cagalli giggled as she pulled her own hair back in a low ponytail.

"What are you two laughing about" Miriallia asked questioningly walking towards Cagalli and Shiho.

"Nothing" they both said at once.

"Lets get going , I'm sure that the wedding will be starting any second now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNov. 6thXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli tapped her finger impatiently on the table in front of her as she waited for three friends to get changed into their outfits for her wedding. Shiho was the first to get changed, she was wearing a white long sleeve blouse with a pair of black pants. She was soon followed by Lacus and Miriallia.

"I don't see why you didn't go with dressed for you brides maids." Miriallia complained, buttoning up the last button on her blouse.

"Well let's just call it payback" Cagalli said, smiling toothily.

"Miss, the wedding can start anytime your ready, everything it ready to go" said a blonde short hair women who was sticking her head in the door.

"Okay, we will be out in a minute" Cagalli said, walking towards the door with her three friends.

" I guess this is it" Cagalli said, taking a deep breath, pull all her friends into a hug.

"You'll be fine" Shiho reassured, as she pushed open the doors, and started to walk down the isle, followed by Miriallia, Lacus, and last but not least, Cagalli. When Cagalli reached the alter. The priest opened his bible and started the ceremony.

(After a lot of talking)

"Do you Athrun Zala take Cagalli Yula Athha, in sickness and in wealth to be your wife?" the priest said.

"I do" Athrun said.

"Do you Cagalli Yula Athha take Athrun Zala, in sickness and in wealth to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Does anyone in this church object? Speak now or forever hold your peace"

(Long silence)

"Now with that said, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." the priest said, closing the bible.

Athrun looked into Cagalli eyes for a brief moment before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

**Meanwhile** a dark figure stood at the back of the room, off in a corner grinning maliciously before walking out the front doors...unnoticed.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThe EndXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blarg... I suck at writing weddings, none the less 3 of them XD

This wraps up this fic! but theres gonna be a sequel so nothing to worry about!

Specail Thanks to **all **my reviewers !

Advent Griever, jenniferseedlover, Mephitic Calantha, QUEENPaul, SacredBlade, MiyuCagalli, Kageharu Kaco, Canadain-Girl, HentaiNoBakaChick57, JC-Athie, azna-azure, cagalli12, Yukimi noh Daiomoru, riawolf, MELCAR16, lilplayer, Cari-Akira, Maeye, vegetasprincess1, Lonely Athrun Zala, azncandyangel, and AsuransGirl.

I have most of the first chapter of my next fic written out (not related to this fic) .

Anyway heres some info on it:

**Name: **Wishes Really Do Come True

**Summary: **Some wishes were never meant to come true, right? Well when Cagalli make ONE wish out of Sadness and Anger it sends Athrun's heart shattering into thousands of pieces.

**Genre: **Angst, and Romance!

Nothing else to say but:

**I hope you enjoyed my writing and liked this fic! **

Now review so I can reach my goal XD


End file.
